


Memories

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Benny, F/M, Headaches & Migraines, Memories, NOT part of the Benny series, Reader is a Hunter, cuteness, fluffy Benny, her father was friends with John, i guess, something I wrote a long time ago, totally separate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Reader is in bed with a migraine, and in the silent darkness her mind begins drifting to her handsome man





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> I know this isn't the Benny series, but it's still Benny lol so I hope you enjoy the read. This is totally NOT connected to the Benny series I'm working on, I just don't have anything for "this is Halloween" and have no clue how to end it. 
> 
> This is one of my earlier fanfics, so I hope it doesn't feel to rough around the edges... Enjoy :)

* * *

You lay in bed, the fan droning on the table beside you, and the humid summer air making the blankets cling to your body. Tossing and turning, you drifted in and out of sleep, Benny's soft southern timbre floating around in your ears as conversations with him came and went in your thoughts. Your migraine still bounced in your head as well, but the thoughts of your handsome vampire helped you forget the pain momentarily. Just as sleep was about to claim you once again, you were startled by a falling sensation, jerking in your half-asleep state in an attempt to catch yourself.

 

Instantly awake, your heart pounded, and realizing it was just another hypnic jerk, you let your mind wander back to Benny. You could almost see him laying beside you as the memory replayed.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

_He pulled your back flush against his chest, "No need to get all scared and jump, Chère. You know I'll always catch ya."_

 

_You smiled, as his lips pressed against the back of your shoulder and you moved your arm behind you to run your fingers through his hair. "I know, Baby... I hate those stupid jump things."_

 

_"Well Darlin', as your vampire in shinin' armor," He joked, nuzzling your neck and kissing it gently, "I'll do my my best to keep reminding you how safe you are."_

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

A lazy smile crossed your face and you rolled over to shield your eyes from the afternoon light that was filtering through the closed curtains. The blankets had fallen down around your hips and you were more than happy to leave them there in this heat. You had stripped down to your bra and matching lace panties before climbing into bed. Through your migraine, you had managed to slip on your boyfriend's favorite set that morning in hopes that by the time he got home from closing the diner, you'd feel better enough to give him a little surprise. Seconds away from sleep, your mind drifted back to a small moment from last summer.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

_By the time he had gotten home from the diner, you were already in bed. You were wrapped in the comforter and had made sure to let your backside be more uncovered than the rest of you. The front door opened and closed quietly, following it you heard the sound of Benny's boots dragging tiredly along the floor and towards your room. He pressed an open palm against the bedroom door and you quickly closed your eyes pretending to be asleep. Your attempt to fool the well trained vampire made him laugh,  "Chère, I know you're awake. I hear that pretty little heart o' yours thumpin’ like it always does when you try not to get caught." He tossed his apron on the chair by your bed and the rest of his clothes followed. You rolled over to face him as he climbed under the covers beside you._

 

_"How was the diner tonight?"_

 

_"Good, 'cept it was slow as it could be, and all I could think about was getting home to my little darlin'." He slipped an arm over your side and pulled you closer, allowing you to press your head softly against his chest._

 

_"I love you, Benny."_

 

_"I love you too, Chère."_

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

With you being a hunter and Benny working odd hours at the diner, tender moments were sometimes hard to come by. When they did happen, they were treasured, helping you sleep on the overnight hunts you spent alone. Benny refused to let you go on any hunt that he deemed to be too big and bad, even though you had grown beside Sam and Dean, learning under John’s, and your father's, supervision.

 

When the evening sun was about to set, you awoke to the bed dipping under someone's weight. You opened your eyes to see just the person you were hoping for. Benny brushed your messy hair from your eyes and you reached for your cell phone, checking the time "I'm sorry, Honey. I was gonna make your favorite gumbo, but I woke up with the worst migraine."

 

He chuckled, leaning down to kiss your head, "Don't you worry 'bout me... Your head still hurting ya, Darlin'?"

 

"Not really, the ‘sleeping all day’ helped a lot." You smiled.

 

"Well, I know somethin' that oughta make you feel a hundred percent again." He kicked off his boots and everything else, down to his boxers and tee shirt. He laid beside you, letting you use his arm as a pillow, and kissed your forehead, softly stroking your cheek with his thumb. "Have you eaten today?" You hummed a positive response and scooted closer to him, turning so that his chest was to your back. "Snugglin' always seems to do you good somehow."

 

**"It's 'cause you're so cuddly." You sighed happily, pressing a kiss to his forearm. It wasn't long before you were lulled to sleep in the safety of his arms.**


End file.
